


Ambushed by Light

by ribbons



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Cooper, Lord Peter Wimsey - Sayers
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbons/pseuds/ribbons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a near thing, but Will and Charlie manage to steer Bran out of the danceclub just in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambushed by Light

**Author's Note:**

> The boys are in their late twenties. Strictly speaking, this can't work because [glowsticking](http://www.glowsticking.com/about.php) is too recent, but I was all about indulging in alternate universes on the day I wrote this.Charlie = Lord Peter Wimsey's great-grandson.

It is a near thing, but Will and Charlie manage to steer Bran out of the danceclub just in time. Back at his flat, Will sets a cup of tea in front of Bran and hands a bottle of Guinness to Charlie.

Charlie squints at Bran. "Didn't think it was _possible_ to turn paler than palest, mate. What happened back there?"

"Bloody glowsticks," Bran mutters. "Those kids, slashing them through the air like swords. . ."

"I see," says Charlie, and he does. He has no idea what Bran survived, but he's caught that haunted look in his grandfather Bredon's eyes.


End file.
